Methods and means for separating a peptide-containing compound are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,798 discloses a process which employs a ligand attached to a carrier which is a solid substance and which is insoluble in the solution from which the peptide-containing compound is to be recovered. Thus, for example, the carrier with the ligand attached to it may be present in the form of particles which have been collected as a mass in a column through which the solution is made to flow in order to achieve contact between the ligand and the peptide-containing compound so as to form a complex of the carrier, the ligand and the peptide-containing compound.